dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Exploits (Origins)
An exploit is a vulnerability that can be triggered within a game that allows the player to use a bug or loophole to give the player an advantage. Exploits are not always available across all platforms or all software versions. Because they are often the result of programming errors, exploits can become obsolete as the developer patches the game. Exploits can also cause saved game corruption or instability in some cases, and players who use them do so at their own risk. =Vendor exploits= Vendor bugs allow a player to duplicate items or increase income by exploiting issues in the sales interface. Pre/Post Camping Bodahn , & }} # When you first arrive in Camp (after leaving Lothering), purchase anything you covet. # Next time you return, his inventory will be completely reset, allowing you to purchase the same items. A dwarven noble rogue can have nearly 100 gold by the time the party camp is first reached. See Talk:The Spellward for more information. Infinite Dragon Scale Armor from Wade , & (v1.04) }} # Kill the high dragon and at least three drakes and collect the scales. You should get the quest for Dragon Scale Armor from acquiring these items. # Go to Wade's Emporium in Denerim's Market District. # Commission the first set of Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor. It will also work if you commission Wade's Drakeskin Armor Set, but you will not get the best quality dragon scale armor later. # Sell the dragon scale, preferably to Herren because he is the closest # Commission the Dragon Scale Armor, first making sure the dragon scale is no longer in your inventory # Buy the dragon scale back, and you will receive the quest again # Repeat as needed from step 4. . If you have him make the second set of Drakeskin then you cannot do this exploit very effectively, as Herren will close the shop, and you will probably have to go to another merchant to buy and sell the key scale. * There are other variables, such as playing a dwarf noble warden and selling all your shiny new suits of armor to Gorim, the dwarven shopkeeper across the Market, for better prices * If you want all the sets, start with the Dragonbone Plate and work your way down through Dragonscale and Dragonskin. Once you select a lower level armor you can't get the higher level sets again, but if you go in order you can get as many of each as you want. }} Infinite Money , & (1.04) }} This works best by buying the most expensive item you can afford from a vendor and then performing the exploit on that item. Due to item buyback you will receive twice the full value of the item rather than the vendor price, after which you will be able to buy the item back for the vendor price. Using this method you can quickly step up even from an inexpensive item to items such as The Veshialle (about 21 ), The Rose's Thorn (over 28 ) or Chasind Great Maul (about 31 ), quickly netting huge profits. # Add any item (preferably an expensive one) to your Junk and visit any merchant. # When selling the item hit the "Sell All Junk" button and 'immediately' after hit the "Sell" button. You will need to hit the buttons nearly simultaneously, so it might take it bit of practice. If done correctly, you will receive twice the sell price of an item allowing you to gain money in the thousands in a short amount of time. #Simply buy the item back from the merchant and repeat for more cash: and : Make sure the highlight is always on the right side of the screen under "Party Inventory". After you sell the item and get 2x the selling price, buy the item back from the left side and move your highlight back to the right side. : Left-click and drag the item over to sell as usual, but hold down the right button at the same time Once sold, the value of most "exploited" items will drop significantly from the original price, however (i.e. a 4 item will be rendered into a 75 item). In some cases, the "exploited" item will be sold for the original price plus the new, depreciated price, rather than a full 2x the original selling price. This still leads to a net profit, but is less useful on cheaper items. It has been confirmed that the following items do not depreciate: * Evon the Great's Mail which vendors for 20 70 * Blood Dragon Plate * Smuggled Lyrium obtained during a side quest obtained in Orzammar's Dust Town * The Reaper's Cudgel. (Don't leave the conversation with the vendor when selling it in the shop, or the price to buy the Cudgel back will change to about 2K Gold) * There is no deprecation for items bought/sold in this manner on the PC To counter the depreciation effect of the exploit on most items simply exit the store with said items in the vendor junk section and enter again their value will reset in most cases (not verified with all items) * The most effective method is to use the duplicate item glitch on either tomes sold by Bodahn Feddic. These sell for over 2 gold each, and so a stack of 99 sells for over 200 gold. * There are some items which you can not sell back, such as the Ranger and Templar Manuals in Camp, and as such can not be used in this exploit }} Duplicate Items & }} This glitch is similar to the infinite money exploit above. This will only work if the icon for the item says "x", such as "x3" or "x4" denoting the number of that item you have. This will not work with less than three ("x3") items in a stack. Some items are shown as "(3)" or "(4)", such as enchantment runes or certain gifts. These items cannot be duplicated, but can be used to generate money using Infinite Money. #You must have at least THREE (3) of the item you wish to duplicate. #Move all copies of the item to your Junk, #Sell all of them to any merchant, then Buyback all but one of the items #Select the item(s) now back in your inventory. Hit "Sell All Junk" and immediately afterwards hit "Sell." If done correctly, the merchant will receive twice the number of items you actually sold to them, and these can then be bought back. Take precautions when attempting to duplicate certain usable items and save your game beforehand. Specifically, skill tomes such as Arcane/Physical Technique, Mortal Vessel and Skill & Sundry tomes may present a problem. If you duplicate any particular tome and reintroduce the lot of them back into your usable items inventory list AND have a set of any other tomes, the duplicated lot of tomes will NOT function and cannot be used at all. When attempting the duplication, make sure you have one and only one set of tomes available to your inventory. For this, the duplication effort has highest results if you have Warden's Keep (DLC) and have access to the party stash chest, for safety. Moving the other tomes into your junk list temporarily should work as well. As long as your duplicated tomes are the only sort of tome in your usable inventory list, it should be fine. While duplicating tomes for use, please be aware that you will be unable to leave the 'Talents' page if you have either bought all skills avaliable to you at that time. This also means you will be unable to increase your Attributes on a conventional level up without entering the 'Talents' page. * have a stack of at least three of one item in your inventory (two if the vendor you're talking to has that particular item in stock). Sell an item to the vendor, with at least one of its type still in your inventory, leave him, and speak to him again. The item will be full price. Left click it to buy it, but hold down the right mouse button at the same time (Similar to the infinite money glitch). If correctly performed, the amount of items in the stack that you already had will be increased by one, and you will also have a duplicate of that item in your inventory, not part of the stack. *This exploit works with 2 items on the PC. It works on all tomes, just be sure to buy the item back holding both mouse buttons, and sell it again while holding both buttons. *Duplicating runes with this method does not work Can also be used at the Wardens Keep storage chest instead of going to a shop : Duplicated Tomes of Mortal Vessal can disappear once moved to the players "usable items". To stop this from happening, after duplicating the tomes, only buy 1 or 2 back and leave the rest with the vendor. Move the tomes back into usable items and then buy the rest of the duplicated tomes. Leave the duplicated tomes in the "junk" invetory and use them via "potions" on the dial. }} Double Backpacks (1.04) }} This glitch is similar to the item duplicating glitch above. When you encounter a vendor who sells a backpack, click with both left and right mouse buttons simultaneously, and then drag it over to your inventory. The game will deduct twice the required amount of money from your inventory, but you will have gained 20 item slots. Note that your inventory size is still capped at 125 or 120 items; this exploit merely allows you to reach that limit more quickly and efficiently. Traps for Money and XP , & (1.04) }} In Lothering, Allison asks The Warden to create some traps for her farm to protect against the Darkspawn. If accepted, Traps are a Girl's Best Friend becomes an active quest, granting 50 and some experience as a reward. The hand-in to the NPC requires a minimum of Level 1 Traps on any character active in the current party. Each turn in requires 3 spring traps, materials for which can be purchased from the Inn within Lothering which stocks an unlimited supply. If none of the characters in the current group have the Trap Making skill, then this quest will not be able to be obtained and no further attempts to talk with Allison after the initial dialogue is complete will be possible. Note also that Allison will stop giving this quest (or accepting traps) if the Warden's party exceeds some unknown limit of stealing attempts/failed stealing attempts in Lothering. If you gain the Trap Making skill after initially telling Allison that you can't help her, you will have the option to tell her that you can help her now, and can make her as many traps as you like. To complete the quest, #Purchase trap triggers from the Inn for 2 60 each. Each trigger makes one trap, for a total cost of 7 80 for three #Turn in three spring traps to Allison. The net gain per hand in is therefore 42 20 and 100 exp. # After completing the quest for the first time you must talk to her twice and the option to give her more traps will appear. To make this much faster, simply empty your inventory of anything you don't need (you can rebuy everything afterward too) and if you bought the backpack at Ostagar you should have 80 backpack slots. Simply use the Item Duplication glitch to mass produce as many stacks of traps you want without having to make them individually. Potent Lyrium Potions , & }} Technically, not an exploit, making potent lyrium potions is one way to make extra money by crafting an in game item and vendoring it at a profit. The following steps are repeatable. # Promote one character to master level herbalism. # Buy the Potent Lyrium Potion Recipe from the tranquil proprietor of Wonders of Thedas in the Denerim Market District: 11 # Buy lyrium dust from the Quartermaster in The Circle Tower. The more you purchase, the fewer trips you need to make. # Buy concentrator, distillation agents, and flasks at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. (Other merchants sell these at higher prices.) # Create potions. # Sell to the Gnawed Noble innkeeper (best prices). #* Dwarf Nobles should sell to Gorim in Denerim, who offers even better prices. #* Parties that helped Lord Dace during A Paragon of Her Kind might also receive better prices from Gorim. # Repeat. Net profit: 20 /Potion. But as a Dwarf Noble, selling the potions to Gorim, the profit is much higher; 1 47 40 /Potion if you ignore the initial cost of the Potent Lyrium Potion Recipe. * Using the method above, after selling 52 potions, you have a profit of 21 30 , from an investment of 64 78 70 covering all items. * Only one potion must be sold to make a profit. A Dwarf Noble investing 204 13 80 for supplies to make two 99x stacks of Potent Lyrium Potions as mentioned above (ignoring the initial 11 cost of the Potent Lyrium Potion Recipe) and selling to Gorim, will see an initial return of 495 . That equates to 290 86 20 total profit for that transaction, or 1 47 40 profit for every potion created and sold in this way. * Only one potion can be created at a time * A stack of Lyrium can be turned into 21 68 10 , for a total investment of 102 6 30 , about a 21% return-on-investment (ROI). To make an initial 100 profit, sell 508 potions. You can double your money in 3.6 cycles. Dwarven noble Wardens who sell to Gorim receive a ROI of 142%. For every stack of potions you get 247 48 80 , doubling your money in one cycle. *'BONUS: For an even greater ROI, read the Infinite Money glitch and the Duplicate Items glitch, and use these methods! No need to make more, simply sell the same stack over and over until you're happy! *'CAUTION: Overloading a merchant (by selling too many items to them) may corrupt your save files. See: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/67/index/247529/10''' }} = Item exploits = These item exploits often involve DLC bugs and can recreate DLC items, and allow item statistic manipulation by forcing an item to increase in level when normally it's level has been set based upon the level of the player character at the time the object was initially discovered. Item Tier Bug , & }} The Item Tier bug can be exploited in two ways: # Storing items in the Party Chest from Warden's Keep and returning later causes many non-fixed-tier items to raise to the tier they would be found at, if discovered at the character's current level. This method does not work on the . #The same effect can be achieved by selling items to any merchant except Old Tegrin, exiting the trade menu, saving, reloading, opening it again and repurchasing the items. (This may still require Warden's Keep - see below) version, regardless of how many times you reload. It is possible that Warden's Keep has to be installed for the exploit to work, although it has been confirmed to work even when Warden's Keep is not activated in the Downloadable Content menu. See talk page for details. *You may be required to advance in level before the item can change to a higher tier. *This exploit also allows for the leveling of many unique items such as Warden Commander Armor Set to Dragonbone, if acquired earlier in the game as a lower-tier version, therefore making them useful throughout the game. *Note that the tier may randomly change up or down, requiring several trips away from and back to the Keep, or several saves and reloads before a merchant to obtain the desired tier. *This will not work on items that have runes in them, for it to work, the player must remove all rune enchantments from the item before storing the item in the Party Chest or selling it to a merchant. *The unique sword Ageless and some of the generic weapons found during the game are missing their rune slots. This exploit can also be used to add the missing runeslots to these items, although it has been reported that this does not always work reliably (see talk page and Ageless article). An alternative workaround to gain the runeslots is to let the Enchanter remove all runes from your weapons, then equip the weapon where the slots are missing, save the game and reload. The weapon may have gained its runeslots. This has been reported to work on the version. * This exploit can be used for making money, e.g. by buying iron tier dwarven equipment from Old Tegrin, placing it in the chest and selling it for a small profit at a raised tier later. *It can be argued that the designation as a "bug" is in fact inappropriate, at least in regard to the second variant, as the mechanic behind it is in all likeliness quite intentional. The reason that items in merchants' inventories scale in relation the Warden's level, is to guarantee that players of any given level will find useful items to buy there at any given time. While not being entirely logical, especially when it comes to unique items, it serves a legitimate gameplay purpose. * There is no need to wait in order to change item tiers using the Party Storage Chest: deposit your items, save the game, and reload (just like with a merchant). *The second exploit also works in Dragon Age: Awakening. }} Templar Boots Now I assume these drop in both awakening, and origins as a rare drop via the rare drop system mentioned on the previously linked page, however these can be obtained via rare drops from the named templar Rylock (presumably her buddies, but i only got them off her) during Anders' short loyalty mission in the abandoned warehouse. I would also assume they drop from the various templars the character can face during the Broken Circle quest in origins. These boots however, have no graphic, and as long as they are worn by anyone not wearing a templar armor (or knight commander's plate) or a robe/clothing style armor, they make your character's feet literally disappear. This serves no real function, aside from comedy, and potentially confusing cut scene animations. The wearer appears to be walking on air with amputated knees. (this is only confirmed on 360, but as it's a missing mesh/model I assume it applies to all systems, please confirm anyone with these boots on ps3 or pc (if you have the toolset for pc this is a quick check) *The previously mentioned exceptions are only because those chest graphics include foot graphics (and potentially glove graphics). Equipping Items that are out of Stat Range If you have a character that is close to reaching a stat requirement (such as needing 20 strength to equip Drakeskin light armor), it is possible to equip the items by artificially raising your stats with items that boost stats, like the Helm of Honnleath. Just equip the stat boosting item and then proceed to equip the items that you wanted, after you are done you can remove the stat boosting item with no consequence. It is also possible to use a stat boosting item to equip for the same slot, so you can use the Helm of Honnleath to equip another helmet. DLC Reappearing items (v1.02) }} When DLC-items are sold, they reappear after deactivating / activating the DLC enabling the user to sell them again. Also is great for adding attribute slots with the book you get from DLC. Origins' to Awakening DLC Item Bug (v1.04) }} When using an imported character, some of the DLC (promotional & Warden's Keep) items will not be transferred (excluding Memory Band, Return to Ostagar and The Stone Prisoner). However, if you have these items equipped on your character, even though the items themselves disappear, their bonuses and fatigue modifications will be merged into the character's base attributes. (You can end up having character with 30% or more starting fatigue, or +25% Cold Damage & Resistance while naked). This is especially handy if you acquired the DLC items from Dragon Age: Journeys. = Level and experience = Level up & (v1.01b and earlier), }} In Ostagar during the mission Tainted Blood you are asked to collect three vials of darkspawn blood and the Grey Warden Treaties. #Collect the three vials of darkspawn blood, but do not get the treaties #Return to the main camp at Ostagar where you will talk to Duncan #Choose the choice option "We have the blood, but not the scrolls." On exiting the conversation you will collect experience for the mission #Repeat steps 2 and 3, collecting experience each time you talk to Duncan. Once you collect the treaties you can no longer exploit this bug for experience. This is an easy way to level up early if you need to. Using this exploit will skew the leveling/experience of future recruited companions. Although the future party members will be of a comparable level to the Warden, they will not have any attributes to accompany that level. You may also use this to get the level 20 achievements and it still works after the new update to the game just save up and use your skill/talent points when you hit level 20. }} Level Up using Allied Supply Crates , & }} Method 1 # Buy 99x stacks of Deathroot (1 60 ) or Elfroot (1 18 ) from Varathorn at the Dalish Camp # Put them into the Elven Allied Supply Crates at the Camp for 880xp per stack, a very cheap and easy way to reach the Levelcap. Method 2 An easier way to take advantage of this requires the Warden's Keep DLC. (It is best done after you have completed the DLC) # Clear your inventory as much as possible before going to buy the Elfroots. # Buy as many as you can fit of the Elfroots from Varathorn. # Go to Soldier's Peak, not the party camp # Take advantage of your Party Storage Chest and deposit all but one stack (x99) of the Elfroots. # Go back to your Camp and hand in the one stack. Once done, head back to Soldier's Peak and pick up a new stack from the Storage chest and repeat until you run out * The benefits? There is no travel time between Soldiers Peak and the Party's camp, just the loading screen, and therefore no risk of encounters or boredom. Also, if you do not have your stacks separate, you will hand in all stacks at once, but only receive a total of one stack. (You give one stack at a time on PC) This can be very time consuming, and using the gold exploit followed by turning in gold at the Allied Supply Crates may be more effective. * There is no need to hand in the stacks one at a time as the effect is cumulative. }} Shade Exp }} #In Blackmarsh accept a misson called Tears in the Veil #After killing the three sets of desire demons and returning to the real world there will be three Fade portals that appear where the tears were (a fourth one if you activated the summoning circle) #Killing each portal gains about 170xp but the shades it spawns generate 79xp if you have the time and patience you can sit there and kill the shades as they continuously spawn. #Set tactics for the team to only attack the Warden's target to prevent accidentally destroying a portal before you are done. Unlimited Experience (Mountain Top) }} As you Enter onto the Mountain Top area from either the Ruined Temple or The Gauntlet, each party member gains 750xp. All that is required is to transition onto the mountain top area so: # Enter the Mountain Top, gain 750xp. # Turn around and exit to Ruined Temple or The Gauntlet. # Repeat as desired This exploit is patched on the 360 as of patch 1.04 * It does not work for Patch 1.05 PS3 }} = Approval exploits = Unlimited Leliana Approval in Village of Haven Once you find Brother Genitivi inside Haven Chantry, you will have a lot of option for discussion, make sure to choose the "Is this the medallion you were talking about?" option to trigger the exploit then ask him if he is sure he can make the journey (option 2), he will insist that he can make it and would endure any pain for the Urn. Then choose (option 3) No, I think you should return to Denerim. Method 1 At this point, he will insist further on and Leliana will join in the discussion. Choose (option 2) I'm trying to keep him alive, and Leliana will insist that Brother Genitivi comes along and will offer to watch over him. Agree to Leliana's statement (option 1) then choose (option 4) Could you answer some questions for me first? Then choose any options you wish to discuss as long as you do not choose the option to leave just yet. No matter what you choose Brother Genitivi will say to run along and get the medallion and choose (option 4) I'll be back soon. You will gain a for each time. Then start the whole process again by talking with Brother Genitivi and talk about the medallion (option 1) Is this the medallion you were talking about? Just make sure not to choose to leave right away until you're satisfied with Leliana's approval rating. Method 2 You can be much more efficient by repeating a loop inside the conversation over and over, each time for . After you agree with Leliana (1. Oh, very well....), rather than leaving the conversation as noted above, choose a repeat of option 3 (3. No, I think you should return to Denerim.) and the conversation loops to Leliana joining the conversation. Choose options: 2. I'm trying... 1. Oh very well... 3. No, I think you should... Repeat these three until you are ready to leave the conversation. }} Unlimited Morrigan Approval while in Lothering with Morrigan by insulting the Chantry Mother. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |platform = , & }} #While in Lothering speak to Sten in his cage and tell him you will talk to the Chantry Mother and see if she will release him #Before you enter the chantry it is advisable to remove all party members other than Morrigan so that no one disapproves of your actions #Speak to the Chantry Mother and ask about Sten's release. When the first intimidate option appears choose it. If it fails, the Chantry mother will tell you she will not release Sten and you should leave #Repeatedly talk to the Chantry Mother about Sten and she will tell you No and Morrigan will gain approval each time. With this you can easily max her approval and if you still want Sten you can have Leliana lock pick his cage. You will only fail the intimidate check if your ranks in Coercion and Strength are low enough. Unlimited Oghren Approval from Personal Quest |locations = Lothering |description = Create a dialogue loop to repeatedly get with Oghren. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |platform = , & }} When Oghren has reached Minor Inspiration ( ), he will automatically start his personal quest with the warden the next time they talk. The conversation is very involved and loops/jumps around frequently. Using this to avoid using gifts is especially useful when importing a Warden to Awakening (Despite Oghren's approval being reset in Awakening, the diminishing returns from gifts given in Origins will still carry over). For infinite approval, proceed as follows: Oghren: There you are. Wanted to talk to you. *What about? **Oh, by the Maker, we don't have time for this. (Loop Start) ***Fine, Oghren, what is it? (Returns to Loop Start) A female warden can also add "I love you, too, Oghren." as the start of the loop for a total of per loop. Unlimited Sten Approval while in Lothering , & (v1.04) }} After you free Sten while in Lothering, speak with him and complete the dialogue that starts with "I think we should talk for a moment.". After this dialogue is completed, the next time you speak to him, you should have the "I have a question." option. Proceed as follows: *I have a question. **Why did you come to Ferelden? ***What was the question? ****Why would the Qunari care about the Blight? (Loop Start) *****I'm a Grey Warden. It's my job. ******Did you find the answer to his question. (Returns to Loop Start) Each time you complete the loop, it adds more to the conversation as a whole. Assuming you started at 50 approval, you'll need to complete the loop 13 times to reach 100 approval. Unlimited Zevran Approval from romance (1.03 tested), }} While in a romance with Zevran you will have the dialogue option to invite him to join you in your tent. If the first such conversation ends without triggering the cutscene, dialogue for a second invitation can be repeated with a +7 Approval gain each time. The exploit will stop working if the love-making cutscene is ever triggered. Proceed as follows. First invitation: *I want to discuss something personal. **Care to join me in my tent? ***I was only joking, really. Just forget it. ****Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions. *****That's… not what I had in mind. (Ends conversation) Second invitation, can be repeated as many times as desired: *I want to discuss something personal. **Care to join me in my tent? ***Enough with the coy bit. Get in the tent. ****That's… not what I had in mind. (Ends conversation) Each time you complete the loop, it adds . Unlimited approval from any companion , & }} # Take the appropriate gift and give it to the chosen character, e.g. with Morrigan the 'Alistair Doll'. You gain # Travel to Soldier's Peak and put the item in the Party Chest. # Travel back to camp where the gift will have respawned # Repeat as many times as you wish for until the maximum. You can also carry multiples of the same item to give as soon as you meet the appropriate character. = Encounter and map exploits = Random Encounter - Forcing encounters You can actually experience random encounters by not actually going anywhere (360 confirmed) simply go to a map access location as if you were going to travel, move the cursor select to another region (should start out highlighting the region you are in) then go back to the region you're at and select it. If you spam this it will trigger a random encounter about 1 in 10 attempts. This method typically only results in an alternative to grinding to level characters, or attempts to get rare drops from some of the elite class mobs, including the elven leader, and the fen witch, of which can drop some nice random loot. For more information on these random items see Rare Loot - Awakening or Rare Loot - Origins. Also bear in mind the examples of areas that result in different encounters is specific to awakening, as my dragon age disc is now scratched beyond readability. However I can confirm this glitch did in fact work on origins, but i'm unfamiliar with the exacted results as it has been a few months since I tried it and cannot distinctly remember any of the results I received. The Architect's Best Trap Yet! - Bugged Lever - Silverite Mines After triggering the sleep rune and following the cutscene that shows the Warden awakening in the Architects custody, if you progress shortly after this cutscene towards his lab, to the North East you find a room with some quest codexs, a pile of books, two levers, and two chests, one of which appears to be out of reach. If the player carefully walks up (yes, climbs) the lever on the right side, the player falls off the edge and into the secret area with the chest. Bear in mind this is not a solution to obtain this chest, as the trick door remains still magically locked and the player is stuck unless he/she masters the range activation bug also mentioned on this page. Bear in mind Range/ In-Combat Activation and Looting , (UNCONFIRMED, version unknown) }} This glitch may result in looting of rare or multiple items, and potentially achieving 100% completion regardless of which factions you side with in Amaranthine, if successful. The glitch is not guaranteed to work, as it relies mostly on an over taxed system causing the game to lag. It is not recommended that players overheat PC or game systems purely for the purpose of attempting this exploit. The most viable use found for this is to get the mater archer which is normally only attainable if the Warden sides with the smugglers of Amaranthine. It can also be exploited to obtain the ever elusive dagger The Withered wields at the beginning of the game (which by the way, is kind of funny when you DO get it). The optimal circumstances to trigger the glitch are described, but: * It's easier on slower computers with less memory or more programs running; system lag is very useful. * It only works when the item is within targetable range, meaning when you use your radial window, and turn to see it within view, the action image next to it is visible. Just the name/text normally will NOT work. This image by default of the Xbox 360 is usually a little eye, with a green box next to it, or something similar based on the type of object (box, chest, quest object, etc.) * This glitch has been reported to sometimes cause a game-breaking error. To use this exploit: #While keeping the radial menu up, move the target crosshair (center circle) over the objects window, as if you were going to cast a spell on it with a caster character (this should bring up the green box i referred to) #While dropping the radial menu, hit your button to interact with the object. Timing has to be precise, similar to the merchant item duplication cheat, and it is very difficult to explain what is the "correct" timing, so it may require trial and error. In-combat looting/interacting is far easier to successfully accomplish than range activation/looting, but can be done. For example, it is possible to trigger the lever encountered when first entering Vigil's Keep by only stepping up on the stairs nearby to get a clear action shot. This glitch can be combined with the Reaver ability to use Devour which can often make corpses that were unlootable, lootable. Sometimes this will allow the player to loot corpses not intended to be looted as their battles are almost immediately followed but a cutscene, after which it is not possible to return to the area. Walkthrough to perform the glitch on The Withered: #A warrior with the Reaver Devour ability must be in the party (Oghren via a glitch method works, or a warden commander Reaver with the Devour skill). #Save the game before entering battle on the roof of the Vigil. Repeated attempts may be necessary as the Withered's rare dagger and shield have a low drop rates. #Set the game to the highest manageable difficulty level (the higher the difficulty, the better the chance of triggering the glitch) #Set all non-controlled characters' tactics so they focus on the Withered, not his companions. #When he dies, wait about 5 seconds, and halt the attacks on this darkspawn allies either via sue of the forcefield spell with anders, or the hold position command with some intuitive character control. #After about 5-6 seconds (depending on your systems heat, memory, etc) use the devour ability. This can potentially make his corpse lootable. The end result is a darkspawn dagger, with slightly better stats, though not really significant, with the graphic from the top section of the Lamppost in Winter, a named legendary staff obtained from The Herald. The shield is just a basic darkspawn shield with a different graphic (sadface). Unlimited Enhancement Crystals & }} This bug will give unlimited enhancement crystals for Shale. If Bella is made to own the tavern in Redcliffe, it is possible to get unlimited crystals for free. Sell them at the smith and return to Bella. Avoid Some Denerim Encounters ("go to camp") }} This is a minor exploit, or possibly a feature, which can help the PC avoid Denerim random encounters. After opening the Denerim city map to leave a location outside the Market, select the world map and go directly to the party campsite to avoid any immediate Denerim random encounters. This appears to work even for "non random" random encounters such as the Mercenaries attack after they've been convinced to leave the Pearl—however, this does not prevent the encounters from happening at all but simply postpones the opportunity for an encounter. Out of area bounds Using the same mechanism described above, when attacked or simply cornered by NPCs near a certain area's gameplay bounds, it is possible to fade/slip through the bounds and be freely allowed to roam that whole area like a ghost, though this is quite difficult to achieve out of combat. Mugging }} A quick way for beginner players to get some nicer armor and weapons is to simply take them from temporary party members. Most, if not all, origin stories will have a temporary companion who, after the origin, will never join you again. These steps are only necessary if a temporary party member leaves the group, alive. If they are killed, their possessions appear in the player's inventory automatically. Prior to their departure, go to the character's inventory and unequip all of their items. Weapons, armor, accessories, even clothing can be taken without refusal or any notice at all from the companion. Doing so produces no negative effects, aside from making the character defenseless. Even if your origin story does not have a temporary companion, during the Tower of Ishal quest you're given two temporary party members (as long as you don't already have Dog in your party, in which case you only get a circle mage), both of which can be stripped prior to lighting the signal fire. It is not recommended you use this trick on normal companions, unless they are about to leave or betray you. While completely disarming your companion will make the fight easier, for any confrontation that ends in death, it's unnecessary. If the companion will leave, such as Alistair might depending on your choices at the Landsmeet, it is recommended you "mug" them ''before the confrontation. = Attribute exploits = Essences/Fonts (Fade) , (pre 1.04) }} While in the Fade at Circle Tower, it is possible to get two +1 attribute bonuses per Essence/Font. On PC, #Save the game before this is attempted on each Essence, as if done incorrectly there is no way to repeat it #Right-click the Essence to move towards it. #Right click it again, immediately (almost at the same time) as the player reaches it. If done correctly, two +1 Bonuses will be shown on screen, one after the other. If this exploit is successfully used for every single Essence and Font available in the Fade, the player can gain not 21, but 42 +attribute bonuses. This is equivalent to 14 level-up bonuses. Alternate PC method: Depending on your computer, the game will lag for a very quick moment, less than a second (this generally happens around 1-3 seconds after loading the game). By cramming as many clicks as possible in this lag, it's possible to achieve more than two or three +1 attributes. To be sure of when the lag occurs in your game, reload your game, and immediately initiate some sort of continuous animation such as rotating the camera angle or walking around. While paying attention to the amount of time that has passed since the game loaded, watch for a very subtle and very brief freeze in the game. Then: #Reload the game again #Spam-click the font exactly as the freeze happens. You may be able to cram several clicks into the lag time, and when the lag disappears, multiple permanent +1 to attribute messages will queue up above the player. Because this glitch exploits the lag time after loading a game, in theory it might be easier to pull off on a slower computer, or if ram is minimal. Therefore one would logically take away as much memory as possible before loading the game (running other apps and whatnot) to do the glitch, so in that sense, the lag time would ideally retain itself for a longer period of time. Free Attribute Points (v1.02 or older) }} In the PC version, it is possible to get free character attribute points (statistics) during a level up. To do this, first allocate all 3 points to an attribute you do not need. Now select "Reset". The attributes will all return to their original values, with 3 points available, however, you can now deduct 3 more points from the attribute that you previously modified, giving you 6 available points to spend (although no net gain of points yet). Allocate all 6 points to the attribute, select "Reset", and now you will be able to deduct 6 additional points from that attribute. Repeat this process, and when you can deduct more points than the attribute contains, the attribute will stop at zero (or -1 or -2, depending on the character), but the number of available points will continue to increase as you attempt to remove points from the attribute. Now each time you repeat the process, you will net 3 additional attribute points to spend. Note: You do not have to remove the points from the attribute until the end (Just allocate, reset, allocate, reset, etc., until you are satisfied, then press the down arrow repeatedly until the number of available points stops increasing). Then allocate the points to other attributes. = Ability exploits = Stealth without using stealth Many stationary enemies can be simply avoided instead of fought if the character walks sharply along the very edge of whatever corridor/alley/roadway the enemies are standing on (somewhat like avoiding tripwire traps). Enemies will not detect the player and thus will not engage in combat. This is useful for example if one wishes to purchase the Knight Commander's Plate at an early level like 7 or 8, as otherwise the group of mercenaries standing near the bridge will attack the player on sight and can prove to be quite a challenging fight. The same mechanism works for the thugs at the entrance in Dust Town, bandits in the alleys of Denerim, and so on. After avoiding enemies with this maneuver, normally approaching them afterwards will sometimes reveal that they are completely unaware of the player's presence, acting as non interactive neutral NPCs. This effect lasts until the player furthers himself enough from the enemies so that they disappear from sight, and return, after which they will behave normally and attack the player on sight unless the above exploit is used. Summoning Exploits = External links = *http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/dragonage/hints.html Category:Guides